A three-day workshop (domestic scientific meeting) is proposed with the title "Neural Modeling of Cognitive nd Brain Disorders", to be held at the University of Maryland in June, 1995. This open, multidisciplinary workshop will focus on the lesioning of computational neural models to simulate disorders in psychiatry, neurology and neuropsychology. Separate sessions will be devoted to modeling aspects of 1) schizophrenia and affective disorders; 2) Alzheimer's Disease and amnesia; 3) stroke and focal brain lesions; and 4) language disorders such as aphasia and acquired dyslexia. Although there are well-established conferences that involve neural modeling in general, the proposed workshop is unique in addressing the specific question of how neural models can contribute to the understanding of clinical disorders. The schedule for the workshop is timely in that there has been a rapid increase of research in this area during the past several years, with no formal attempt to coordinate discussion of available techniques and findings. The planned workshop will allow investigators in different disciplines, as well as individuals new to this topic, to see the broad range of work being done, to assess its potential, and to identify important areas for future research.